In recent years, along with an increasingly high level of integration of a semiconductor memory device, an LSI element configuring the semiconductor memory device has been getting more and more miniaturized. A ReRAM (Resistive RAM) that utilizes as memory a variable resistance element whose resistance value is reversibly changed, has been proposed as this LSI element. In this ReRAM, an even higher level of integration of a memory cell array has been made possible by a structure in which the variable resistance element is provided at an intersection of a word line extending in a direction along a substrate surface and a bit line extending perpendicularly in a direction intersecting the substrate surface.